Children of the Dawn
by Wintermoth
Summary: Epilogue to Children of the Moon. The battle's over. The war is won. Now what happens? - If you haven't read my fic "Children of the Moon" do NOT read this. Go read that first.


**LISTEN UP! If you haven't read my story called Children of the Moon, then stop RIGHT NOW and get yer butts to my profile and get the link. This story can NOT be read without reading that one first. It will make NO sense and will spoil everything. So if you haven't read COTM, hightail it on outta here. Those of you who have read COTM, please...read on...**

**Ok, so I've had this little sucker since August-ish and as you can see from the scroll bar, it's pretty frickin' long...and I think I kinda pissed Clare off with the whole 38 pages thing... eheheh... sorry ^^ **

**Anywho. This story was not in any of my original plans, but several ideas and concepts were bugging me so I decided to whip this up. All 38 pages of it. And you know what? I cut the last section off waaayyy before I wanted to x,x Ah well. **

**So, please, sit back and enjoy the...uhm...the true epilogue to Children of the Moon: Children of the Dawn. (Thanks to Clare for helpin with the title...)**

***Note* When I originally created the character Rebecca, Children of the Moon wasn't even thought of yet. I had no plans for my Rebecca, who prefers to go by Becca, to ever been in the same story as Rebecca Black (Jacob and Rachel's sister.) But she is now. SO DEAL. Keep in mind, when I say "Becca" I am referring to the vampire and not Rebecca Black.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leah Clearwater<strong>

I suppose it was fitting that we started in Washington. After all, it was the place where it all began. La Push was the only place where we didn't have to break the news: Embry's mother and his imprint, Kayla, had already been informed of his death – the rest of news seemed to filter through after that.

When we left Alaska, there were forty-three of us: forty shape-shifters, Sash, and Foxglove, and Hawthorn. There should've been forty-nine. A total of six shape-shifters had died in that battle. Embry Call of the La Push wolf pack, Hua Wan of the tiger clan, Quinn Knight and Eva Weaver of the eagle flock, and Jude Bowman of the hawks.

The forty survivors ran in their animal forms, with the head wolves at the lead. Jacob and Sam ran side-by-side; equal Alphas. Jared and I ran at their shoulders as Betas. Behind us were the rest of the wolf shape-shifters, Sash, the leopards, the cougars, the lion, the German Sheppard dogs, the cat, the tigers, and the coyotes with the hawks and eagles flying above us. We stuck to the wilderness as much as we could. It wouldn't do to have all of us seen by humans. They'd think there had been a zoo escape, they'd try to step in and capture us, not knowing any better

I could hear all of them talking. That must have come with the whole werewolf package Celbra gave me. When we'd arrived at _Nadja _for the first time the wolf Tamat was able to speak with all of us equally, not just the Alphas, as it was with shape-shifters, since the werewolf mental link was different. It was strange getting to watch and explore them. Each link was different, a complex web bound by different rules depending on the species, and they each had a different something about them, something I couldn't quite place, perhaps an aura. I found that I could tell which link I was honing in on by the feel of it.

The eagle link, for instance, felt like light, fresh air, and the members shared a purely voluntary telepathic communication. There was a small central area where they could share thoughts with everyone and smaller hubs for two-way conversations. From what I could tell, they had no natural leader, no one with a compulsive voice. Perhaps that facet of their natures was due to the fact that eagles are basically solitary creatures. It was the same for the hawk link, except theirs felt like hot, thick desert air.

The links for the leopard-cougar clan and tiger clan were similar to the avian links, except that theirs were less private. If anything, it seemed like most of it was comprised of a central hub with tiny places in reserve for private thinking, but any interpersonal communication was done in the main space for all to hear. One voice in each link seemed to carry some compulsion, though it wasn't nearly as powerful as Sam's or Jacob's.

Casey, the leader of the leopards, while I was listening, growled an order at one of her subordinates and I sensed the impulse roll out of her to the other leopard, but when it hit the blow was weaker, less forceful than I was expecting. When he obeyed, it seemed as if partially through his own free will.

The leopard-cougar link felt like a crispy mountain forest laced with pine, while the tiger was heavy and vibrant, wet greenery teeming with hints of thousands of other organisms, like a jungle. I loved the feel of the tiger link the best.

The coyotes and German Sheppard's links were nearly identical to the wolf mindlink. There was one who carried a strong compulsive voice and the link flowed straight from the Alpha with the others connected to it with their own tightly woven strands. The coyote link was similar to the hawk link; it was like the hot desert, but more of an earthly tinge instead of the airy one of the avian's. The dog link had a strange feel and the only thing that came to mind was an open, rolling field.

Then, curiously, I plunged into the link of Sam's pack. They didn't notice me, none of the others had, either, because I kept my thoughts to myself, and I was able to get a read on the aura. Only one word came to mind when I felt the old mindlink: home. The forests around La Push.

I spent most of the trip to La Push exploring the links. Time flew by like the landscape. I listened to conversations, marveled at how I was able to comprehend Mandarin Chinese, and explored the webs.

When we entered Washington, I noticed, for the first time, another link I hadn't explored. When I peered in I got a tang of garden flowers and a warm fireplace before I felt my chest tighten at the…loneliness rushing through the space. It was Blythe, the tortoiseshell cat-shifter. Before the battle she and her brother had shared the link. Domestic cats usually lived alone or in pairs so her cat half would be able to cope with the loss of her littermate, but her human half was mourning her brother. She was so…so _alone._

Haben, the African lion, was also alone, but when I checked, the lion was perfectly content to be by himsef in his wild-grass-and-fresh-air link. So I went back to Blythe.

_I'm so sorry about Evan._ I murmured.

I felt her alarm and she immediately wanted to know who I was and how the hell I was talking to her.

_It's Leah Clearwater; I'm one of the wolves. The lean gray one up with the Alphas._

_Oh. You._

I winced at the resentment in her voice and I saw a flash from the aftermath: me kneeling beside Sash, him sitting up, alive. A lot of people felt very bitter about the situation with Sash. He'd been able to return to life while so many others remained dead.

_Why are you in my head?_ She grumbled.

_I heard you were…sad. _I admitted. _If you want me to leave you alone I will._

Blythe hesitated then sighed. _Why him? Why did it have to be Evan? He was everything to me. _She mewled sadly. _If your moon goddess is such a great person…why didn't she give him back to me? _

_Well, first off, she's not a goddess. _I corrected, as gently as I could. _Second, she is not in charge of shape-shifters the way she is werewolves. They're called Children of the Moon for a reason. I think she was lucky enough to get a place for all of us to go once we're dead. He's there now, you know, and he's free to walk between realms. He isn't alone. _

_Well, that's great and all…but what about _me? _I _am_ alone. We've been living together in an apartment since we shifted. Our mom…our mom didn't like her kids turning into giant cats. She kicked us out when we were seventeen. Evan was my twin, you know?_

That was a problem. _You're all alone now? …Do you need a place to stay? Where we're going, I'm sure you could stay with my cousin or my mother for a while. _

_I…I don't know. I have to take care of things back home. Got to tell my mother, too, I guess. …Can I go last?_

_Well, you're American, right?_

_Yes._

_I kind of wanted to drop off all the American shifters first before going across the ocean. But if you don't mind flying around for a while, it's alright with me. _

_Thank you, Leah._ She said and I heard her purr softly.

When we arrived in La Push, it felt like half the tribe was waiting for us at Emily's. Everyone who knew of the pack was there, including Mrs. Call who was alongside Kayla and her parents. The wolves with imprints phased back and ran right to them without even waiting for clothes to be presented. Those who didn't run for their families were ambushed by them. I watched Brady crouch down so his mother and father could hug him and his little sister could climb up onto his wolf back.

My mother practically flew at me and Seth and the two of us crushed our bodies close so she could hug us at the same time. I put my paw on her back and murmured softly. Charlie was there, too. He smiled at us and rubbed my ears affectionately. I rolled my eyes.

The other shifters hung back respectfully, waiting just inside the trees, watching the reunion. Once everyone was satisfied that those they loved was there, Collin's mother and father unpacked their truck. They owned the second-hand store in town. They had enough clothes for everyone to cover the necessities, at least. Then they brought out food. Most of us stayed outside because there is _no_ room in Emily's house for even half of us.

As the night approached, the local wolves dispersed to their respective dwellings. Everyone in the pack had two or three other shifters staying in their homes. Seth, Sash, and I went to Sue's and with us came Blythe, and two coyote twins named Cody and Riley. Sash and I shared my old bedroom. At dawn, Sue woke us up; we ate breakfast, and gathered in the woods outside Emily's. Sam was there to see us off, wishing me luck.

Then we set out.

First stop, Wolf Creek, Montana to drop off the leopard-cougar clan. There had been no fatalities amongst them, but Arlin had asked me, since I was going to be speaking with the families of deceased shape-shifters anyway, if I could go with them _all_ and thank each family for their service to the werewolves.

So, me being the nice and thoughtful person I am, said yes.

Don't roll your eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca "Becca" Wisher <strong>

"So you're just going to show me stuff like Renesmee does?" Alice Cullen, aka Mary Alice Brandon, asks.

I shake my head. "No. I'm no telepath. My power is the ability to see the entire memory of someone, as I've said. What I can do is bring those memories your brain has shoved to your subconscious to the surface so you can view them again."

Alice looks curious. "Even my infant ones?"

I nod. "But, again, I really must advise against this, Alice. You want me to dig up your entire life. Did you ever consider that you forgot for a reason? That your mind was trying to protect you?" I look at her mate, Jasper Cullen, aka Jasper Ronald Whitlock, for help.

He doesn't seem willing to give any, though. He's always been curious about his mate's life prior to the venom razed through her body.

Alice presses her lips together. "I…have considered… Wait. Is that it? Becca?"

I keep quiet. Those shock treatments she went through were awful. It's better she doesn't remember. And, really, it's not my place. But…she really wants to know. I suppose it _couldn't_ hurt to tell her. She looks so pitiful. And it is _her_ past…

Abruptly I realize what's happening and I shoot a murderous look at him. "Don't ever_, ever_ try to compel me again Jasper Ronald Whitlock, or I will kill you."

Jasper's eyebrows go up but the urge to please Alice fades, leaving me as resolute as before. Alice shoots him an annoyed look.

"Never again," I growl at him then return to Alice. "Do you know why our human memories fade? It's so we can exist forever without being tied by our human allegiances while they age and die and we thrive. You've forgotten them all. You have no sadness, no reason to mourn them or what you lost. Alice, I can tell you _why_ you were in the asylum, why you had visions, I can tell you the names of your family, describe them, I can describe everything. But if I show your memories of it all, I will also be bringing back all the emotions with them. That's how I got Marcus on our side. I showed him Aro's memory of killing Didyme—which was very hard to do, by the way— and the emotions attached—which was even harder—so he felt Aro's anger, who it was directed at, and he felt the purpose of everything. The moment I show you your family, you will love them as you did then and you will feel the hurt knowing they are all dead."

Alice looks so tiny, so helpless. Usually so confident and cheerful, she now is so lost and alone. Jasper slides his arm around her and she looks up at him. They have a silent conversation for a few moments before he gives her a supportive, reassuring smile, and she turns to me.

"I have to know, Becca." She says. "I'll deal with the repercussions, I'll _take _them as payment, but I…I have to know. I want to remember."

I lick my lips then bite the bottom one. I look her up and down then nod slowly, taking a deep breath, and exhaling slowly.

Sitting on a fur pillow in a hut in _Nadja_, I hold out my hands to Alice who sits in front of me. She leans forward and I place my fingertips across her skull, my thumbs against her forehead, and my palms flat against her temples.

"Everything?" I ask.

"From the moment I could first see." She confirms.

I look at Jasper. "I am going to show Alice every single memory from her human life, sparing no detail. Side effects may include, but are not limited to, emotional turmoil, grief, and urges to visit graveyards, nursing homes, and living kin. I'm doing this with full consent of Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen and the support of her mate, Jasper Ronald Whitlock Cullen. Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any side effects. Is this clear?"

Jasper nods and Alice does, too, smiling just a bit.

"Good. Just so we're clear." I say then I duck my head so it's almost touching Alice's, close my eyes and reach into her mind.

The mind is a beautiful place. Complex, yes. But beautiful. Alice's is beyond anything I've ever explored. Her memories of the past, the memories of her visions of the future, all mixing together. It's fascinating. I wish I could stay here and explore, but I've got a job to do. Maybe later, if she still likes me after this.

I race through her conscious memories, her crystal clear vampire recollections, and dive through the barrier between conscious and subconscious. It is dark and murky down here where human memories and stale the ingredients to make dreams lie. I pause, running a quick check to make sure everything is there, and then I carefully, _carefully,_ split the barrier and a flood of human memories race towards it.

But I am there. They crash against me, demanding freedom, but I am unrelenting. Alice is delicate. I will not let her past hurt her. They will go carefully; they will remember that I am in control and that I will lock them away again if they do not be gentle. They want _freedom_; they don't want to listen to me. I pull the edges of the tear closer together.

"_Nothing's happening."_ Alice's voice flitters in from another world.

I ignore it and focus on the memories. They will not get out unless they understand that _I _control them. They will _obey_. And slowly, reluctantly, they begin to submit. I hurl another burst of command and compulsion at them and they shrink back like beaten dogs. They are mine. They will do as I say now. I push the tear back open again and stand to the side. The memories scuttle past me, starting with an intense light, loud noise, a painful _smack _on the rear, the sensation of breathing air for the first time, and _fear_. Birth. An image of her mother, blurry and very murky, seen through uncomprehending newborn eyes follows straight after. A sigh escapes me when I feel the brush of emotions with this memory as Mary Alice identifies her mother's face for the first time.

Mary Alice Brandon is born again.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

Wolf Creek, Montana. Nice little place. I could see why the leopards from generations ago had settled here. Casey explained that their great-great grandparents' families met in New York after immigrating to America and decided to form a larger unit for safety as they struck West for wild lands to settle in. It explained how a variety of leopards were related by blood.

Casey and her younger sister, Michelle, were snow leopards, while their younger brother, Scotty,

was golden like his cousin, William. William's younger siblings, twin brother and sister named Nichole and Joshua, were black leopards. The two mountain lions were named Luke and Lorrel. They were twins, not related to the leopards, but were in their clan nonetheless. I didn't ask why.

I spent a lot of time silently lurking in their link during the run over to Montana which was short compared to the run from _Nadja. _

They were thinking about home mostly, wondering how their families had been getting on since their departure. How the youngest brother of Casey, Michelle, and Scotty was starting to show signs of an impending shift but hadn't gone furry in time to partake in the battle.

We kept to the deep woods when we got closer to town. I fell back and let Casey take the lead once I passed their territory boundaries. She led us through their woods in the direction of her home. A shack nearby was always stocked with clothes. Just in case. We stopped there so the locals could shift back and get clothes from the shack. The others would be waiting behind in the woods. Foxglove carried my clothes in her backpack. I shifted back and slipped on a shirt and shorts, kissed Sash on the cheek, then headed towards the houses.

Casey knocked on the back door even though it was her own home. Half a minute later, a woman with very short dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes appeared at the door. She practically threw it open and yanked her kids into fierce hugs. She yelled for her husband to call his brother then ushered them inside. I was last and I paused at the door.

Mrs. Brooks looked me up and down, a slight frown on her face. "And who might you be?"

"Leah Clearwater, ma'am. I'm here on behalf of Arlin, High Alpha of the Alaskan pack."

Something akin to fear flittered across her face as she took in my appearance again. I smiled calmly.

"I'm not a werewolf."

"Oh," the fear vanished. "Oh, well, then. Come on in, Leah."

I walked past her and took in the well-kept home of the rowdy shape-shifters. It didn't take long for the parents of William, Nichole, and Joshua to arrive and once they were all seated in the living room, including the younger brother, Austin, who smelled strongly of leopard and was probably due to shift any day now, I introduced myself properly.

"My name is Leah Clearwater. I'm from the Quileute tribe and, uh, I'm a shape-shifter like your children."

"Oh really?" Mr. Brooks, a man with blue eyes and dark red hair like Casey's, perked up at this. "What form do you take?"

"Wolf,." I said. "I'm a special shape-shifter. I'm practically a werewolf. The Spirit of the Moon chose me…to kill the man responsible for the extermination. So…I decided…I should go around and speak to the families of all the shape-shifters who died. I'm here on behalf of the werewolf Alpha, Arlin. He asked me to thank the families of all the shape-shifters who aided the Children of the Moon, not just the one's who'd died."

"Well, um, you're welcome." Mrs. Brooks said.

I smiled. "It means more to us than you'll ever know. Your children have been given a gift from Celbra, the Spirit of the Moon. Go ahead, show them." I invited.

The shape-shifters shifted their sleeves and turned their arms to show their glimmering full moon marks. It looked like they were made of moonlight. I showed mine, too, just so they could see the differences.

"Also, Celbra has seen to it that they will be permitted into a special realm after death, one made for the shape-shifters who fought with us and their mates. She gave the vampire's one, too, which is good because no one is really sure where they go after death." I shrugged.

"Hell," Mark's brother, Jason, Nichole, and Joshua's father, said matter-of-factly.

I shrugged again. "Well, not this lot."

I was invited to stay for dinner, but I declined, saying there were over twenty others waiting for me, and it felt unfair to eat without them.

Before I left, I paused in front of Luke and Lorrel, the cougar shifters, whose parents hadn't been here. I asked if there was anyone I needed to speak to for them.

Lorrel shook her head. "No. Our parents…they don't…" she trailed off.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." And to Casey, who was tucked under Luke's arm, I said, "If you ever need us, go to La Push and tell Sam. They might not be wolves much longer, but Seth and I will be for a while."

Casey nodded. "Thank you, Leah. Good luck. It was nice to meet you and an honor, and a pleasure, to fight your war with you."

I smiled and hugged her. "Goodbye, Casey."

Then the remaining twenty-two of us were off to Arizona to drop off the hawks.

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth "Ellie" Evans-Colton<strong>

I like it here. I really do. I wouldn't mind living here, even though I love being nomadic. This place seems so…peaceful. Even if it stinks of werewolf. But, ever since that pretty spirit put this weird mark on my arm, the stench hasn't been that bad.

A messenger found me earlier today and, apparently, the Alpha (I think his name is Are-len or something like that) has requested to speak with me. I think it's safe to assume that he knows what my talent is. I'm supposed to head to his den at the time when the sun should be high in the sky. I'm going to guess that means noon. It's winter here and this high in Alaska, that means near twenty-four hour darkness. But my watch says it's almost noon.

I don't know where Kane is and Arlin didn't ask formy mate's presence so I go alone. I really hope he's not going to demand we leave. I know my power is dangerous, but I'm not some rash newborn who has no control. I don't want to get the boot just yet. I like it here.

His home is the largest building (or whatever you want to call these rustic structures) in the village and not hard to find as long as you keep your eyes on it as you walk through the maze of streets. I have perfect memory and I still get lost in here. Maybe it's one of those werewolf-magic-no-outsiders things like that dancing and their language. Who knows?

I pause a few yards away from the den. There is a single sentry standing outside of the door and he's watching me with what isn't exactly mistrust, but he's definitely cautious about me and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I risked my ass for these people. I'm not going to assassinate their leader. Old habits, I guess. I make sure my hair isn't horrible and smooth the pretty beaded animal-skin shirt I was given (my battle "uniform" nearly got torn off by a newborn) and smile at the guard as I walk towards the den.

"Tell purpose and name," the guard says in broken English with the thick accent they all have.

"My name is Elizabeth. Arlin asked to see me. I'm the, er, I'm the vampire _Tekab_. The messenger told me to say that."

The werewolf nods and bows in respect. I blink rapidly and resist the urge to take a step back. "You may enter." He pulls aside the curtain door for me.

I smile nervously at him as I pass. The interior of the wolf palace is very nice considering their resources. On the wooden walls were trinkets made of various animal bones, some beautiful pelts, and other things. A large fur covered throne is at the opposite wall and in it sits a middle-aged man with brown hair and bright blue eyes. The Alpha.

"Hello," I say. "I'm Elizabeth." And then I dip my head because it was probably rude to not do that before speaking. Whoops. I'm not used to being around royalty…or anyone who deserves the honor of being bowed to. Still wondering why I got bowed to by—_Oh holy Jesus! _

The Alpha stands, smiling, and he _bows to me_, too. Whoa, hold up! That's…not right. I smile uneasily. A freakin' werewolf king just bowed to me.

"Hello, Elizabeth. It is nice to finally meet you properly. Oh, please, do not be alarmed, it is nothing bad. We do not wish you to leave. I wish to talk to you about something." Arlin gestured to a mat in front of his chair. "Please, sit, and I will explain."

I sit, carefully, in front of the Alpha. I really wish Kane was here now. I don't suppose he'll let me go get him though.

"We Children of the Moon have many secrets," Arlin says. "One of our best kept secrets are the _Tekabn. _English word for them would be…Movers."

I make a face. "Um…in English, movers generally mean…guys who come to your house, pack your stuff, and take it to your new house."

Arlin laughs quietly. "Well, the _Tekabn _are not…that. They move things with their minds as you do."

"Telekinetic werewolves?" I ask, sitting up straighter, my eyes wide. "Is…how is that possible?"

"How is a…telekinetic vampire impossible?" Arlin asks, tilting his head. "From what I have seen, most of your kind's talents trick the mind. Illusions or something of the sort. Minds working with minds. You, however, use your mind to influence the world around you."

"So can my brother, Travis. He's pyrokinetic. Means…he can manipulate fire. Kinesis runs in the blood, I guess. And that Egyptian vampire. Benjamin. He can control all of the elements. I'm not the only one."

"I know," Arlin says excitedly. "Now, please listen for a moment, telekinetic power is a rare thing. There are only two werewolves alive with the power at any point in time. One male, one female; for the two original werewolves were a male and female. When one dies, the power is received by the next infant born with werewolf blood. In what year were you born, Elizabeth? Or do you not remember? I hear tell that vampires can forget such things."

There was a time when I had forgotten my birthday. Then my friend Becca learned how to do her memory thing and I got my life back. "April 14th, 1845." I say.

"That was around the time that the last two _Tekabn_ were lost. They died when the culling began again. Survivors tell that they died at separate locations defending their packs."

"Well, at least they didn't die for—wait." I hold my hand up. "Hold the phone."

"Uh…I am afraid I do not—"

"It means wait a second." I say briskly then I take a deep breath and exhale quickly. "What exactly are you implying here, mister Alpha?"

Arlin blinks and stares blankly, then composes himself and says with a gentle smile. "You have werewolf somewhere in your ancestry. I saw you dancing last night."

"Okay, so what? I never, never, _ever, _at any point in my life, turned into a wolf, got bit by a wolf, did that weird mind-thingy the Crescents do, and I've never had any sort of tail shoot out of my ass."

Arlin shrugged. "Perhaps you were an inactive Crescent, or a descendant of an active one, but you have werewolf blood in your recent ancestry. It is quite possible you carried the power with you as you grew up. Did you ever…display signs of—it is called telekinesis, right? Yes, well, did you ever display signs of telekinesis when growing up?"

I nod. "Sometimes when I was very emotional…things would happen. Like when I was really sad, angry, or happy. I was also good at getting what I wanted. But I—"

"Like a _Tekab_ pup that needs to be learned in her power," He says, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps most of the power left you when you became a vampire. You do, in a way, die when becoming a vampire. Your heart no longer beats. Yet, you are alive. Perhaps, it is for that reason, you kept some power and it was strengthened like your hearing, smell, and sight. And the rest of the wolf power was carried on to the next born female werewolf. She was born exactly twenty-one years after the last known one died. In…1863. Does the date match at all?"

"I was changed in mid-1862," I say in a small voice.

"And no female pups were born that year…none that survived, anyway." He adds softly.

I look down at my hands, staring hard, as if they will suddenly explain everything. "The _Tekabn_…do they…have to channel their power with their body?" I ask quietly.

"Yes," he says. "Unless they are very, very, mentally strong, and can manage without. It has only happened twice since the _Tekabn_ came about."

I nod slowly. "And Travis? If I have werewolf blood, he must, too."

"You say he is a fire controller?"

"Yes."

"Did he ever show a fondness for fire during his life? Did he like watching them, starting them, did he ever try to touch them?"

"Yes," I say. "Though, today, the humans would say he was a pyromaniac."

"I do not know what that word means, but since he shares your blood and you obviously share ours, I would say the answer is quite simple. He was an Elemental. A Fire Elemental, like my granddaughter, Luna. We have always assumed only pureblood werewolves could be Elementals, but it seems not… I do not know. Again, this is only speculation. And, for the vampire, Benjamin, I will say he was also an Elemental. It is not unheard of for one person to have all four elements bonded to them, though it has only happened once, twice, maybe three times, in the whole history of Elementals. And, again, challenging our beliefs, because for him to be a vampire now, he could not have been a pureblood werewolf…"

He trails off, deep in thought. "I do not know." He says. "I hope you will pardon me, but I do like the idea that you were—and still are, in a way—a _Tekab _and that your brother and the other are Elementals. It…makes me think…there is indeed a bond between our two species. Hope, as it were. …In any case, we have two telekinetic wolves alive, and both are here in this village as we speak."

I frown but I am glad to get away from the confusing topic of my heritage. "Then why didn't they help us during the battle?"

"They…are very unskilled. As my granddaughter so bluntly put it once, they suck." He says with a smile.

I laugh at that. I never expected someone like this guy to use a word like that. Ever. "Well, um, what does this have to do with me?"

"You are a nomad, correct, Elizabeth? You have no home?"

I press my lips together. "My home is wherever Kane is."

"Your mate? Yes, I understand. But you two have no den, though." He checks. I shake my head. "Then, perhaps, if it is no trouble to you, you could stay here for a time. You are good at your telekinesis." He says the word carefully; I can tell he's never used it before now. He is testing the way it sounds as he says it. "I would like it if you could teach them to control their power."

I stare at him. "You want me, a vampire, to teach two werewolves?"

"Whyever not? You have proven you are a friend to us, whether you are a distant Daughter of the Moon or not. I trust you, child. I do. And I respect you and your power. I think it an honor for you to train our _Tekabn._"

"Who…would I be teaching?"

"A female named Abigail, the daughter of two Changelings, and Chale, the son of a pureblood and a half-blood."

I nod slowly. "What can they do? I mean, how much control do they have?"

"You will have to ask them yourself." Arlin says. "But they have had no teacher. What they can do they have learned themselves."

"Oh," I say softly. They were alone. Like I was.

"Will you do it? Or, perhaps, you should like some time to think on it. Perhaps discuss with your mate. If you decide to stay you shall be given a den to retire to when you so choose. You will be permitted to hunt our prey as long as you do not take more than you need."

"That won't be a problem." I say, gesturing to my eyes.

"Ah, yes. Well, we will not restrict your eating choices. You will be free to roam to find meals." He says, albeit somewhat unenthusiastically. "You will be given Beta privileges here in the village and we will provide everything we can. Perhaps your mate—his name is Kane, correct?"

"Yes," I say.

"Perhaps Kane could also assist us by getting supplies from the human towns. We risk much going in ourselves. I suppose we have less to fear now, but our people are behind on the times. You two are not."

I nod slowly. "I will talk to him about it. It's a generous offer and…I do like it here. But I am a nomad at heart, as is Kane, and we won't stay forever. Sooner or later…we'll drift off."

"I understand." He says. "You do not have to answer me today, but, please, do so soon. Until we speak again, Elizabeth."

I smile and stand, dip my head in respect, and head for the door.

"You know, Elizabeth." Arlin says. "Werewolves are nomadic at heart, as well."

I pause, turn to look back at the smiling Alpha, then I exit the den. The guard bows again when I pass and I swallow. "Why are you bowing?" I ask, resisting the urge to yell.

"You are _Tekab._" He says. "_Tekabn _are important. To be respected."

I swallow again. "Oh. You really don't have to…"

Am I really that special? I walk away from the palace, feeling confused and slightly awed. I have never really considered myself special. Telekinesis aside.

Sure I have a special gift, but that gift is not…_me_. I'm a little taller than the average human girl (oh my God, aren't werewolves naturally taller than humans?) and I've got red hair, but I'm also sprayed with freckles, I'm twiggy, unlike ninety-five percent of werewolves, and I don't even have the curves a woman should have. I'm not particularly pretty—to anyone other than Kane—by vampire standards, or even by human standards.

Am I…are Travis and me…are we really descendants of werewolves? That would mean our brothers and sister—Luke, Christopher, and Rachel—that would mean they were, too. Who gave us the wolf blood? My mother, sweet but firm, and a lover of the sun and sky? My father, kind and caring, but fiercely devoted to what he believed in?

I suppose…it would be good if I could help these two werewolves. I would hate my telekinesis if I couldn't control it even a little. I wonder how these two must feel. No one to teach them. The red-haired Alpha child, Alba, told me days ago that we all have a part to play in this. Maybe…maybe I was once one of the _Tekabn. _Maybe that _is_ why I am telekinetic today. And maybe…maybe I'm supposed to help these two new ones.

Maybe that's why Rosalie and Emmet Cullen caught our trail that day, why they waited until late that night for Kane and I to venture out of the mall wearing our newly stolen clothes, and why we stuck around long enough to listen to them. Maybe it was my unknown heritage that compelled me to help the werewolves. Maybe that's why Travis decided to help, too.

Perhaps it was only Travis and I that had the werewolf gifts and that was why he and I lived long enough to be here. Looking at it from an outside perspective as Arlin does, I can see why he would assume we carried werewolf blood. It makes sense.

Kane's scent drifts across my nose and I realize he's walking beside me. I look up and smile at him.

"Hey, Ellie," he says with a smile. "Where've you been?"

"With the Alpha." I say slowly. I reach out to twine my fingers with his.

He frowns, studying my face carefully. How long has he been watching me? Long enough. "Ellie, what's wrong?"

"Arlin was talking to me about some…things." I bite my lip and glance up.

"What things?"

"Kane…would you still love me…even if I was a werewolf?"

He looks confused. "What kind of question is that?" he asks, anger seeping into his voice.

I shake my head. "Never mind. But, um…would you mind…if we stayed here for a little while? There's something I think I have to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

The hawks had lost one: Jude Bowman.

I waited in the back yard as the hawk-shifters, Spence, Evelyn, Witt, Maia, Dave, Matt, reunite with their relieved families in front of me. I spotted Jude's mother immediately when she arrived. I only saw him briefly, but he had a broad face and dark hair. His mother has those features, too, but what gave her away was the uneasiness when she counted only six instead of seven, which changed to complete and utter horror seconds later as she realized her son was not among them.

Letting out a hawk-like shriek of a cry, she fell to her knees. One of the shifter girls, Maia, ran to her and put her arms around Mrs. Bowman while she sobbed.

Then I announced my presence by walking closer to the group. Mrs. Bowman saw me, saw the markings on my arms, and the way I walked and identified me immediately. She bared her teeth. "You! He died because of you!"

The accusation stung me like nothing had stung before. I jumped forward, letting out a snarl, and a tremor racked through my body. Guilt that I hadn't expected to feel coursed through me. "I did _not _slaughter your son! A vampire did! A vampire that is now dead!"

"He came to protect your worthless tail!" she screamed at me. "Because you are too weak to protect yourselves."

I snarled harshly again but forced myself to stay human. This woman had lost her child. Me losing my temper would just make matters momentarily worse. The shifters were watching me cautiously. I took some deep breaths and calmed myself until I could speak levelly. "Jude Bowman was a brave man. He knew what he was doing when he agreed to aid the Children of the Moon. Just as the shape-shifters of my tribe did. My name is Leah Clearwater. I am a wolf-shifter of the Quileute tribe, and one of those chosen by the Spirit of the Moon to protect her people."

"I come to you all on behalf of the High Alpha, Arlin, to thank you all for your help the Children of the Moon." I knelt in front of Mrs. Bowman. "And I come of my own accord as well, to tell you that we honor Jude for his sacrifice and that he did not die in vain. None of them did. We are free."

I paused, closing my eyes, fighting the tears, but then I decided to let her see. So she would know I could feel. "I sat next to a packmate as he died in agony from a vampire bite. I had to watch the face of his mother as she saw all of us return and knew that she would never see her son again. My friend lost her mate because of all this. My mate died there on that field…from silver…" I swallowed and decided not to mention the fact I got him back right after. "To your son she, Celbra, gave an afterlife in a realm where he shall always be free. Him and all the others who died, and all who survived, will go there, just as all werewolves do."

Mrs. Bowman stared at me, but I could see she no longer hated me. All that came from her eyes now was indescribable pain. "Where…where is he?"

"He's buried between Eva, a brave eagle shifter, and Hua, a tiger, on the field where he died. All of them are buried there. I am so, so sorry. I wish I could…I wish I could bring him back to life. All of them. If I could, I would. But…"

_Tell her I love her, Leah Clearwater. Please. _

I turned my head. There was the there-but-not-there form of a larger than normal golden hawk. He tilted his head to the side. _Please._

"He says he loves you." I said. "I can … see… the spirits. He's here."

"I love you, Jude." She says, looking in the direction I'd just looked in.

_I know. Thank you, Leah._

Having reiterated to the shifters that if they needed our help to go to Sam in La Push, I phased, shredding the clothes, and loped away to the remaining shape-shifters with no plans of ever seeing Mrs. Bowman again if I could help it.

The coyotes, Cody, Riley, Willie Fay, and Kegan had all survived, and there was no grief when we deposited them in Wyoming. I gave the standard thank-you's and contact information, even agreed to stand beside Cody, the taller female coyote, so Willie Fay's scientist mother could discern if we kept the natural physical differences of both our species and declared that the size ratio was accurate between us. I wondered if the size ratio would be the same between Riley and Jake, the Alpha males of their respective packs.

Next we went to Virginia to drop off the Eagles. It was a similar scene there, but worse this time, since Eva and Quinn had not been brother and sister and I had to watch two sets of parents grieve and watch Zane, Eva's older brother, cry along with his parents and say how hard he tried to protect her, that the vampire jumped up and grabbed her before he could stop it.

I delivered my speeches, apologized and thanked them, told them of the graves and of their afterlives. Then Eva's mother asked me if she could visit her daughter's grave.

"Maybe one day," I said. "But not now, it's a little hectic up in Alaska. A lot of vampires are still gathered there. I don't want you to become someone's lunch."

I told them to contact Sam if they ever needed us or when they would like to visit Eva and Quinn's graves, then I left.

Besides Blythe, our remaining shifters lived across the ocean. The tigers from China, Haben the lion from Africa, and the German Sheppards from, you guessed it. Germany.

When searching for the shape-shifters, Alice and Jasper had brought along fake visas and IDs for anyone they may find, and they'd told Foxglove to pack them in her bag when we stopped by the house on the way to La Push. That way we could at least make it through the humans without any trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Penelope "Penny" Dawson<strong>

This place stinks. Literally.

I can't even fathom why some vampires seem reluctant to leave. Thank God Marcus has ordered we return home to Volterra today. We landed our plane on a privately owned runway and we need to get back before someone realizes the owner of said runway is dead. That and not everyone trusts us. We did try to kill them, after all.

I'm going to go back to Volterra, if only for a little while, to see how things will turn out. Then I might leave. Or I might stay. I don't know. I just want to get out of this stinking village and away from the braver wolves who want to see me perform my _upa_ _tyrup_, which, according to Sash, translates as 'ice magic' in English.

They think our powers are magic. Sash says they call the red-haired pryokinetic a fire Elemental, like Luna was. But I've seen him work his power and I've seen Luna work her power. He's no Elemental. They think Benjamin from Egypt is some sort of super Elemental.

Yeah, whatever.

Though I must admit, the denizens of _Nadja_, despite their out of date ways and mannerisms, they sure can throw a good party. And they're great artisans. Some of them have voices that professional singers would kill for, like Alba. I heard a sweet voice singing a song and I went looking, only to discover it was _her_ singing. I would've never thought one of Leah's runts would have such a beautiful voice. And all of them, as far as I'd seen, could dance.

Right now I hear some sort of jig playing somewhere to my right. I could go over and see who's dancing. I actually kind of want to. But I want to leave even more and we're supposed to meet here. I don't move. What's taking everyone so long? Surely I'm not the only one who wants to get the hell out of here.

That music is catchy though. I can't help but move my feet to the rhythm. Someone told me that their music has a way of telling werewolves to dance. And it's already been confirmed I've got wolf blood like my brother. I really do like the music. Step, twirl, step and twirl again, dip, jump, and twirl again…

I giggle.

"Lookin' good!" A male voice without the accent of the werewolves says and I freeze mid-step then spin around.

Tall, lanky, blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, the red-eyed vampire stands a few feet away with his hands stuffed in his pockets, nervousness written all across his face.

I frown. He's one who was on the wolves' side originally. No idea what his name is.

"Uh, hi." He says. "You're…Penelope, right? The sister of Leah's mate? That dude who got brought back to life by that glowy moon spirit lady?"

I grit my teeth and bite back a snarl. I do not like being referred to as such, but he doesn't know that. So I let it slide. "I'm Penny, yes."

He smiles. "I'm Xander. I mimic."

"What?"

"I mimic voices," He says using _my voice._

"Oh," I say. "Um, well, nice to meet you. What do you want?"

"Well," he says using his voice again. "Are um, are you…going back to Italy?"

"Yes," I say.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks. "I'd like to see how this new Volturi is gonna run things."

"Sure, I guess." I say. "I don't think Marcus would have a problem with it."

Xander smiles and I get weird little butterflies in my stomach.

"Besides. We've got plenty of extra room on the plane."

Xander laughs. "I would expect so. …You dance nice, by the way."

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

Haben left us at the airport in Kenya.

"I no wish offense," he said in broken English. "But it long run to home. My family speak no English. No like outsiders. I will tell for you."

I looked at the proud dark-skinned shape-shifter. He was tall and sturdy, like a male wolf shifter, and his dark eyes were bright. He didn't seem willing to change his mind.

"And…I wish to run alone." he added.

I nodded, understanding. "Alright. I understand. The Children of the Moon think you, Haben. If you ever need us, find some way to contact Sam in La Push." I gave him the phone number.

Haben nodded. "I thank you, Leah, Warrior of Moon. Safe journey, I wish you, and long life with your love."

He clapped me on the shoulder, smiled at the tiger-shifters, Sash, the two dog-shifters, Blythe, and the two Crescents, then turned and strode away. I watched him until he disappeared into a crowd of people and then turned to the remaining members of our group.

"Well, we've got a twenty-four hour layover. Let's go get some lunch. Sash, will you call Carlisle and see if we can't get our flight changed to today?"

Our only luggage was the two backpacks we had as carry-ons so we headed straight past security to the restaurants. We ate at McDonalds, enjoying the familiarity in a foreign land, while Sash talked to Carlisle who was already back at their house near Healy, thank God.

"That is beautiful."

I turned my head. A young woman with curly golden hair pulled back in a ponytail was gazing at me, at my arm, specifically. I glanced down and realized Celbra's glimmering mark was showing.

"I have never seen anything like this before." She said with a distinctive English accent, which sounded so strange after hearing the similar werewolf one with different vowel curves. "Who drew this? What ink do they use?" she tilted her head. "It shimmers…"

"Uh," I said, glancing at my companions. Adolpha, the female dog-shifter hastily pulled her sleeve down over the mark.

The woman followed my glance. "Oh—you all have it. Full and crescent moons. Remarkable, simply, remarkable."

"Thanks." I said.

"Oh, Americans." She said. "My name is Helga. Nice to meet you."

"Leah," I said, nodding at her. "We got these tattoos in Alaska. I don't know what ink they used."

"Really," she frowned. "That's too bad. Oh well. They really are beautiful. What do they mean?"

I glanced at Sash for help. He smiled at the woman. "It means we're special."

"Nice save," I muttered after she left.

We really were going to have to come with a good explanation for these marks. They were beautiful, but humans were nosy and curious. These could be inconvenient.

Carlisle managed to pull a few strings and we got booked for a flight leaving an hour after the call. It took a little longer than expected with exchanging our tickets and showing a valid ID, but we made it to the plane on time. Then it was off to Germany to deposit Adolpha and Varick, the two German Sheppard shifters.

I liked those two. Both of them were blonde but instead of the stereotypical blue eyes, Adolpha had stormy gray eyes and Varick's were bright, emerald green, both equally piercing. They had their hair cropped very short in order to maintain the standard short-furred appearance of German Sheppard dogs, but Adolpha told me once that her hair had once been long and when she one day became tired of shifting she would grow it long again.

They lived way out in the country, plenty of space to run, plenty of sheep to chase. Adolpha invited us to play on the run to their house, flicking her dark tail at a flock of sheep grazing in a pasture. Some of them were looking at us. I wondered how we must look to the dumb creatures. Two giant wolves, two giant dogs, four large tigers, and two humas with tails. We were abnormalities and the sheep were curious. Some of them raised their heads and bleated.

I glanced at Sash and he pulled his lips up in a wolfy grin.

_What do you think? _I asked the tigers. _Do you want to scatter some sheep?_

_Sure. Sounds like fun._ The one called Xun said. It still amazed me that I could understand thoughts in a different language and vice versa.

_Chase, not kill. _I said sternly, projecting my voice to all of them.

They agreed.

Varick barked twice then sped down the hill with the rest of us trailing behind him.

There was something oddly enjoyable about watching the mass of fluffy sheep scatter when they realized we were coming for them and it was even more fun to weave among the panicked mass of bodies, bleating and running for their lives. It was very mean of us, but just too damn funny to not enjoy. We had to leave pretty quickly after that because a few humans were coming to investigate what had spooked their sheep. The last thing they needed to see was a bunch Bengal tigers chasing their livestock.

Adolpha and Varick lived just outside Lich, Germany. When we neared their home, the two oversized dogs began baying and barking at the top of their lungs. It was no surprise that by the time we jumped the fence surrounding their property that their mother, father, and little sister were waiting on the porch.

The little girl was undaunted by the many oversized animals in her yard. Screaming their names, she practically threw herself at her older brother and sister. Adolpha flopped onto her side as her little sister crashed into her. Varick crouched beside them and the little human threw both of her chubby little arms around their necks.

Their parents were a little more dignified. They waited just a few feet off until the two shifters could pry themselves away from their little sister and shift back. And then they threw their arms around their children.

Leaving the others near the fence, I approached the family with a spring in my step, happy to see such a reunion. I'm glad neither of these two died. The little blonde child noticed me first and looked up with wide gray eyes.

She tapped Adolpha's leg then asked her a question in German. Adolpah said something back to her sister, pointing to me, and I heard my name.

"Guten tag, Leah." Their father, a red-haired man with green eyes, greeted me with a smile.

It was only then that I realized I had forgotten to ask Foxglove for my clothes. I was beyond caring if my pack (or hell, any of the Cullens) saw me naked after shifting, but not complete strangers. I held up paw in the best 'wait please' pose I could then I loped back to the others. Foxglove handed me my clothes and I tossed them on then raced back to the waiting family.

"Hello," I said when I got back. "He did say hello, right?" I asked Adolpha.

She nodded. "He figured you spoke German since Alice could. Sorry."

"It's alright. I only speak English," I told them. "Um…how fluent in English are you?"

"Well enough," Adolpha's mother said in only slightly accented English. "I studied in America for a while. Dol says you came because you have something to tell us."

"Yes," I said. "My name is Leah, as she told you. I'm a shape-shifter, like your children, though as you saw, I become a wolf. I will spare you the details because it's a long story, but I have a…high ranking among the werewolves. The Alpha, Arlin, asked me to thank your family for your aid to our people. We lost many brave fighters, but we won, and your children fought bravely. From what I heard, they killed a vampire called Chelsea. She had the power to manipulate the bonds between people. When they killed her, everything she changed was snapped back into place like…elastic. Because of them, a lot of the enemy vampires were able to fight for our side, and we won."

I waited a moment so Adolpha's mother could translate everything into German for me.

"You mean…we did that?" Varick asked, eyes wide.

I nodded. "And, as thanks, the moon herself branded them and has promised them an afterlife in a special realm. Them and whoever they may find love with."

While they showed their parents their brands, the little girl waddled over to me. She had to be only about five and she was extremely curious. She stretched up on her tip-toes and tugged on my shorts to get my attention. I knelt down so I was closer to her height and smiled.

"Hello." I said.

The little girl smiled bashfully. "Hallo," she said. I noticed her eyes flicking to my arms where I had various tattoos. I showed her my right arm where I had the Quileute pack brand and below it the brand of a werewolf.

I'd barely been in _Nadja_ twenty minutes and a Shaman came to us and asked if Sash and I would like to receive werewolf brands. So we went to her den and found Scuro, Neve, Rame, and Seth already there. It's just a simple inch-think black line that circles my right bicep.

But the little girl was fascinated by them and simply awed by the shimmering crescent moon on my left arm. She touched it with one small finger then looked at the tip of her finger as if she expected it to start glowing. Then she started inspecting my hands curiously and said something which, sadly, I couldn't understand.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Klara asked why your skin is brown." Adolpha said.

"Oh," I laughed. "Because I'm Quileute Indian, I was born this way."

Adolpha translated for me and Klara nods slowly. "Pretty." She said the word carefully as she ran her hand down my arm.

I touched her soft blonde hair. "Pretty," I said.

I had a feeling I'd come back here again, just to see the sweet little girl.

Since there were fewer of us now, they invited us to stay and eat. I offered to help since there were so many of us, but Adolpha's mother waved the offer off and teasingly said I probably didn't know how to cook what she was making.

Klara was nothing short of ecstatic that we would be staying for a few hours and, with her mother's permission, she accompanied me out to the where others were waiting. Adolpha told me that Klara was aware that the animals she was going to see were, in fact, people in animal forms, like her older brother and sister were sometimes. Combine this assurance with a child's natural curiosity and you've got a very mesmerized little girl.

She was simply fascinated by the tigers who patiently let her pet them and observe their claws and teeth and twitchy tails. She giggled as she stroked Blythe's soft fur. The cat-shifter huffed, rolling her eyes, but started to purr loudly. Whether it was because she was actually enjoying the ear rub or because she wanted to amuse the child, I'm not sure. But her purr snapped into a sharp hiss when Klara gave her tail an experimental yank.

She was most curious about the two Crescents. She regarded them curiously and asked questions we couldn't understand. When she realized none of us spoke her language, she gestured insistently between them, me, and the animal-formed shifters.

"I think…she wants to know why you two aren't animals." I said.

"Oh," Foxglove's eyes widened. "Well." She knelt down in front of Klara and smiled. "Watch."

And she 'shifted.' Her eyes flicked to silver, her hair thickened like a wolf's pelt, her nails sharpened into claws, her ears curved up, and the tail shot out from under her shirt.

Klara stared then looked at Hawthorn expectantly. Shrugging, he shifted and plopped down on the ground next to Foxglove who'd flicked her tail around for Klara to see. The little girl spent the next five minutes running her hands through their tails and hair, giggling softly before she got bored and waddled over to Blythe again.

We outside since there were so many of us. I'm not sure what exactly we ate, but it had pork and apples in it. They invited us to spend the night, but we had to catch our flight to Bejing at ten pm and it was at least an hour run to the airport. I hugged both Adolpha and Varick, told them if they ever needed us to call Sam, and thanked their parents for the meal. Adolpha told Klara that we were leaving and the little kid actually started to cry.

"Aww," Foxglove said when the puppy dog tears started falling.

(Get it? Puppy dog tears? Since she's gonna shift into a dog one day? …Never mind.)

I knelt down and hugged little Klara. "Hey, I'll see you again." I told her. "I promise. I'll come back to Germany one day, just to visit you. Okay?"

Adolpha translated.

Klara nodded enthusiastically and called out, "Tchüss!" when we were running off in our animal forms.

* * *

><p><strong>Robert "Barley" Grayson <strong>

There used to be twelve of us. Then there were eleven. Then there were fourteen. Now thirteen. There should be fifteen of us. Me, Eaglewood, Sage, Valerian, Foxglove, Briar, Yarrow, Mint, Basil, Paprika, Catnip, Hawthorn, Tucker, Bryn, and Christie. We're probably the only active Crescents in the world. But Basil is gone and now Mint's dead.

_Mint… We're going to miss you. _

I swallow. How am I going to tell Jessica Barker's parents their daughter was not only a Crescent werewolf, but she's dead and they'll never see her again? I'm the…the Alpha. I should've protected her.

"You stupid idiot. Why'd you have to go and challenge that vampire yourself?" I growl, kicking a rock out of my path, as I reach up and wipe a stray tear off my cheek.

"But, but … I didn't!"

My eyes widen and I lift my head. Bryn Stanton. She's one of our new two. I don't really know much about her. But that'll change soon. She and Christie have expressed interest in being in our pack. The thing about us Crescents…we're pack beings. Even more so than wolves. We're supposed to exist in packs. I think that's why we felt the bonds between us before we even knew each other. Why the others were called to us when our pack had begun to form. Alba told us that Crescents prefer to travel with their age-mates. Which is probably why no adults or little kids had tried to join us.

"Not you," I say irritably.

Bryn frowns. "Well, don't get all huffy at me. I didn't do anything."

I give her a smile. I like her. More than I like her sister, anyway. Bryn's tough and more down to earth whereas Christie, though she's got her sister's tough streak, she cares a little too much about 'normal' human things. Like her hair: I don't know if she got the memo yet, but she's not keeping those strawberry curls much longer. My hair won't be brown much longer, either. The others seem good and ready to get back their funky hair colors. It was kind of our thing, you know?

I wonder what color Bryn will end up liking. Nothing too dark, I think. She's not pasty, but her skin's too pale for anything really dark.

Ah, whoops. I've been staring at her too long. She arches one eyebrow. "See something you like?" she asks and I burst out laughing.

She gets this kind of hurt look on her face and I shut up. Crap. Did I offend her? She's got one of those faces that you _don't_ want to see sad. It's like I just kicked a puppy.

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing—er, well, I was—but not because of what you—ok yeah it was because of what you said, but not…oh damn. I'm not doing this right." I hit my forehead with my fist. "I was laughing at what you said because it was funny. I wasn't laughing because I was—"

"Yeah, I get it." she mumbles.

"Sorry," I apologize again but she still looks kind of hurt. _Shit, I'm going to hell for this._

We must look kind of weird standing in the middle of the street. I glance around. None of the werewolves around here are paying us much attention.

"So, what's your name?" I ask.

Bryn gives me a funny look. "Uh, I believe we covered this several weeks ago. I'm Bryn. Stanton."

"Ah, no. I meant your new name. …Dammit, I just can't talk today." I stomp my foot. "What I mean is, my name is Robert, but I'm Barley."

"Oh, _oh_!" she said, eyes widening. "I get it. You mean…a plant name."

"Yeah," he said. "It's kind of one of our…things. New name—nature based—and crazy hair colors."

Her eyes flicked to my hair.

"We had to dye it normal again for a bit when we were hiding in Washington. But the moment we hit civilization, we're getting our hair dyed. I like mine stony gray." I pause for a moment. "You want to walk with me?"

Bryn blinks. "Sure." She says.

"So, does everyone have a specific color?" she asks as we walk.

"Not exactly. It's totally up to each person, but we all do have one or two favorite colors we tend to rotate between. Mine's usually gray or dark blue."

"Eaglewood?"

"Red. Always bright, cherry red. Though there was one time she tried having solid white hair like Sage does. Her hair ended up _pink_. It was hilarious. She usually just sticks with that red and Sage, he usually sticks with white, which is kinda weird since he's Mexican—you know, if you didn't get that already—and he's got really dark hair naturally. Valerian always has light pink hair and Mint's hair was usually green. The others pretty much rotated between a few. Foxglove likes having light lavender but she also had cyan hair once and turquoise another time. Paprika usually has light green or turquoise, but one time she had orange hair." I whistle. "That was something. Catnip switches between orange and yellow. One time she tried white and another time she tried red. Yeah, no." I laugh. "Hawthorn goes between blue and bright purple, sometimes he makes his gray. Yarrow likes indigo but yellow, sometimes. Briar, she usually has magenta hair. Magenta or pinkish-purple."

"Wow." Bryn says.

"What about you?"

Bryn smiles, a small blush creeping on her cheeks. "Pink. I really like pink. I know it's _girly_ but I just love the bright shades of pink."

"Hey, don't worry." I say. "I don't tend to judge people based on color preferences. Hey, you're talking to a guy who _likes_ having gray hair."

She laughs. "Yeah, you're a weird one, alright."

"Weird? What are you talking about? I'm only a guy with a tail. Nothing weird."

Bryn giggles again.

"You like laughing, Bryn?"

She shrugs. "Yeah. Laughing is…fun. It means something funny is going on and funny is good. Life would be pretty boring without laughter."

I raise my eyebrows and stare at the fourteen-year-old. She stares back, head tilted. She looks older when she does that. Wiser.

"I…guess it would be." I say.

Bryn smiles.

"What about a name?" I ask.

"Is that a requirement to join the pack?" she asks.

"Yeah. A new you. That's the reason we started the tradition. A new name for your real self. We decided it should be nature based somehow. The plants thing just became a trend after Yarrow joined up. And it…helped us remember what we really were since, you know, we could only be _free _on the full moon. Robert was just a human who read a lot of books. Barley is a Crescent and proud to be one."

"You like to read?"

I nod.

"Hmm." She frowns and is quiet for a long time. We just continue to walk through the streets. She follows me whenever I turn and, for some reason, that makes me smile. Whoa, do I like her? She is cute and easy to talk to and I like what I've heard of her ideals.

"Fern." Bryn says.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"My name." she says. "I'm going to be Fern."

"Why Fern?"

"I like the character." Bryn says. "Fern, from _Charlotte's Web_."

"Oh, her. Why?"

"Fern stood up for what she thought was right. I like that. Plus, _Where the Red Fern Grows _is a really good story. I just wish the dogs hadn't died, you know? Anyway. Fern. That's me. Fern."

I nod. "Fern. I like it. Nice to meet you, Fern, I'm Barley."

Fern smiles. I think the Sun's got competition.

An hour later, every Crescent, except Foxglove and Hawthorn who were still with Leah, is gathered in one of the dens we've been given to sleep in. Fern tells everyone her name, prompting our two unnamed members to come up with theirs. They went in the den Christie and Tucker, but they go out as Ivy and Birch.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah<strong>

In retrospect, perhaps I should've asked one of the Cullens to come along, too. Each of the tiger-shifters knew at least some English, but not all of them were _fluent_ in it. I spoke English, a little Quileute, a little Inuit (courtesy of Sash), and a bit of Spanish and Italian and a little German now, but I knew absolutely nothing of Chinese. Zilch. Nada.

And Alice, obviously, did.

As we walked through the streets of the town that the shifters lived in and around, I was simply stunned at how _confusing_ everything was. I couldn't read any of the signs unless they had English underneath and sometimes I doubted they were accurate translations.

But Yue, Niu, Jie, and Xun knew where they were going and that was good enough for me. Xun spoke the most English and he told us that we should go to Hua's home first so we would have the support of them all when explaining her to her grandfather that she was not coming home.

I was not prepared for the reaction we received from the old man. As Niu, the leader, explained to him of his granddaughter's death, Xun quietly explained to us that he had been one of the last shifters. Unless there was a vampire keeping territory nearby, the gene usually skipped a generation. And usually it took a long time for the scent of shifters to completely fade away and until it did, any vampire with working instincts didn't stay around long enough for shifters to activate, even if they didn't know what exactly what it was they were smelling.

The old man, Quiang, simply stared at us for a full, silent minute. Then he bowed low to me and then Sash, and Foxy and Thorn and said something I didn't understand, but it had Yue in it.

I looked at the short-haired tiger shifter, wondering what he'd said.

"He said, he considered it an honor that his granddaughter died to protect the Children of the Moon." Xun said. "Yue means moon."

"Oh," I said, understanding. "Tell him I said, we are honored that she sacrificed herself_ for _us."

Xun did. Quiang smiled and said something else that Xun translated. "_They say she enjoyed her time among your people and that she fought gallantly, destroying three dangerous vampires before dying._"

I had no idea what to say to that so I went into telling him who and what exactly I was and of Celbra's gift to Hua and where she was buried, plus telling him thanks from Arlin. Quiang listened calmly, smiled and thanked me when I was done. Xun told him we had to go to the rest of the families. Bowing again to each of us, Quiang bid us farewell.

"I must say, that went considerably better than it did with the hawks." Sash muttered to me.

Yue and Jie were brother and sister so we deposited them next without trouble though there was some grief about Hua. Their mother invited us to stay for lunch, undaunted by the nine monstrous stomachs she was offering to fill. Then we dropped of Niu and finally, Xun, who's father offered to give us a ride back to the airport so we didn't have to walk.

"Aww, can't we stay in China for a bit longer, please?" Foxy begged. "I want to see the Great Wall."

I blinked. "Foxglove. We're here." I pointed into space with my hand. "And the wall is wayyy over here." I pointed to a spot further away.

She pouted.

"Besides, Rachel and Jacob are going to meet us in Hawaii tomorrow." I said.

"Why?" Sash asked.

I smiled just a bit. "If Rachel phased, then it's very, _very_ likely that Rebecca will, too. She needs to be ready. You never know when some vampire's gonna wander into Hawaii."

On the plane out of China, I couldn't help but think of Rebecca. Poor Rebecca. She, Rachel, and I used to be really good friends. Those were the good days. Back when Seth was just a little twerp of a kid and Jacob was just their little brother that thought hanging out with his older sisters was "un-cool." Then Sarah Black got slaughtered in a car accident. And I say slaughtered because, man, if her body was so bad that they had to have a close-coffin service, she must've seriously been screwed _up _in that car accident.

Not long after that, Rebecca fell head over heels for a surfer dude from Hawaii, and she ran off with him into the sunset, never looking back. Rachel went to college. I stayed in La Push with plans to marry Sam and live happily ever after. And, well, we saw how _that _turned out. I seriously hope nothing bad ever happens to Rebecca's husband. Maybe one of us won't get their heart broken by her first love.

We landed in Honolulu International Airport at around one am and trudged out of the airport into a nearby hotel, and got a room.

The concierge blinked and surveyed the five of us. "Um…are you sure you don't want…two rooms? We do have a special deal for—"

I folded my arms, very irritable after a long plane ride and two days without sleep. My body trembled with a pre-phase sweep of anger. "One room. We get one bed, they get the other, she gets the couch. We're not here to swim, hide, spend a vacation, have sex or anything. We're not even going to turn on the TV. We just want to sleep. One. Room. Is that a problem?"

The man muttered an apology, gave us a key and directions to our room on the fourth floor.

We went into the room and I barely stayed on my feet long enough to make sure there were no strange scents or sounds in the room before I collapsed into the bed closest to the window, Sash crawling in next to me, and conked out.

I woke up around 9am and slid out of bed, heading into the shower. When I got out, the others were groggy, but conscious. I told them they were taking showers before we went to Rebecca's or we wouldn't be hanging in Hawaii long enough to go to the beach. Foxglove flew into the bathroom.

I called Jacob and Rachel who would arrive in Hawaii at noon and told them where to meet us. We checked out of the hotel at eleven and got food in the airport. We were waiting when Jacob and Rachel walked past security to greet us.

I hugged Rachel.

"So, Leah, how's your world tour been going?" she asked.

I smiled. "Well enough, considering I was telling people their kids died. But there was this _cute_ little girl in Germany…"

Since the area between Honolulu and Laie was nothing but wilderness and all the roads went around all of that, for time's sake, we just went on foot. It was _nice_ to be among a lot of wolves again, but I made sure Blythe ran right next to me. She must've felt alone then more than she had yet.

Rebecca and Soloman Finar lived about as close to the beach as possible without being _on_ it. Perfect for a surfer, I guess. When Rachel knocked on the door, three times quickly, and two times slowly, and four times fast (an old secret knock of theirs), Rebecca opened the door about five seconds after which led me to believe she'd just been waiting for the knock to finish. For a second, she stared at the spots where our heads used to be, then her eyes went upward and her mouth fell open when she took in our tall, muscular forms.

"R-Rachel? Leah?" She looked at Jacob, frowning, then her eyes bugged out of her head. "_Jacob_?"

Jacob smile. "Hey sis."

Rebecca gawked. "Oh…um…well. Hi. Uh…" her eyes flicked between us, then Sash stepped up next to me.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Sash. Leah's boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

"H-hello." Rebecca said. "Uh, come on in." She stood aside.

Jacob and Rachel walked past, followed by Sash, then Blythe walked by and said hello, Hawthorn gave her a chipper "hey!" and Foxglove calmly remarked, "Nice place."

Rebecca reached out and grabbed my arm when I crossed the threshold. "Leah, what is going on? Who are those people?"

"Well, Sash is my boyfriend." I said. "The red-haired girl is Foxglove, the boy is her boyfriend Hawthorn, and the brunette girl is Blythe. They're our friends. Sorry we didn't warn you about them."

"No it's fine. Just…Jesus Christ, girl, did Jacob start taking steroids? …Did _you_?"

"No," I laughed. "But…we'll tell you what's going on, soon. Do you guys have a privacy fence?"

"Yes, why?"

I smiled. "We'll tell you and Solomon in a minute."

She went into the living room where the others had already seated themselves. Solomon Finar was standing at the adjacent doorway that appeared to lead to the kitchen, staring at the company. He had slightly tousled black hair that fell to his shoulders and a lean, slightly muscular build.

"Hey, Solomon, you remember Leah, right?" Rebecca said. "My old friend? And Rachel and Jacob, of course."

Solomon nodded. "Hey. Jacob, man, you got taller. Way taller."

Jacob shrugged.

"Rachel—wow. Didn't you and Rebecca used to be the same height?"

Rachel smiled nervously. "That's…uh…kinda why we're here."

"I'm Foxglove. Nice to meet you." Foxy interrupted them. "This is my guy, Hawthorn, and the quiet one right here is Blythe. The other tall dude is Sash."

"Hey," Solomon smiled at her and sat down on the couch.

Rebecca plopped down onto the couch between Solomon and Rachel and put one arm around her in a hug, then recoiled. "Dang, Rach! Are you alright? You're really—"

"I know." Rachel winced. "Rebecca…uh…how do I say this…do you remember the old stories about Cold Ones and wolf-men in our tribe?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah. What about them?"

"Did you tell Solomon them?"

"Did I?" she looked at him.

"Taha Aki and all that? Yeah." He nodded. "A few years ago."

"Oh good, then that saves us plenty of talking." I said. "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

Rachel looked her sister right in the eyes and said, "Sis, they're true."

Rebecca blinked.

"The legends are true. All of it's true. The Cold Ones. The wolves."

"Well, that's…uh…" Rebecca inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Say I believe you. How do you know?"

"Because we're wolves. Shape-shifters, not werewolves." Rachel said. "Jacob's been a wolf the longest. Going on…seven years now. Leah's been a wolf for almost as long. I've only been a wolf for a month or so. The first new wolf in a while."

"I'm an actual werewolf." Sash added. "I was Changed just over a year ago.'"

Rebecca looked at Foxy, Thorn, and Blythe. "What are you three?"

"We're Crescents." Hawthorn said, and then added, "It's a type of werewolf."

"I'm a shape-shifter." Blythe said. "I morph into a cat."

Rebecca nods slowly and puts he face her hands. "This is crazy." She said. "You all can…change into animals…"

"What? You believe this?" Solomon asked quietly, incredulously.

"I have to." Rebecca said. "It's Jacob. It's _Rachel_. How can I not?"

Solomon folded his arms and gave us a disbelieving, angry look and I hoped we hadn't made the wrong choice. "Well I for one don't believe it. Shape-shifters, werewolves…Cold Ones? "

"It's true," Rachel said. "Look." She turned her arm to the side. "See? It's the pack tattoo. Everyone in the pack or who was in the pack has one."

Jacob and I turned our arms for her to see.

"Having an intricate tattoo does not prove anything."

"Let's go outside." I suggested. "So we don't break anything. They've got a fence."

Rebecca followed us nervously and I got the feeling Solomon followed only to watch us scream 'April Fools!' or something.

Jacob looked around at the fence to make sure it was high enough, then looked closely at their neighbor's windows, watching and listening for anyone who might spot us. After a minute, he nodded.

"You got this, Rachel?" I asked as I pulled my shirt and shirts off. She was stable enough to keep her form most of the time; she was still having trouble shifting, though, without any emotional triggers.

She nodded, tossing her summer dress to the side. "I think so." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. But nothing happened. She peeked one eye open at Solomon and Rebecca who were watching from the porch.

"If Rebecca doesn't know what she's facing, she could shift one day, get caught, and locked up in some science lab and experimented on like a rat." I hissed to Rachel.

Her eyes snapped open and second later she exploded out in a rush of light brown fur. She growled softly for a few moments from the residual emotion that had triggered it, but she calmed down by the time Jacob was on all fours next to her. I winked at Rebecca then phased.

Rebecca screamed once and Solomon stared at us with his mouth hanging open. Rachel walked forward, stumbling a bit in the sand, and stretched her muzzle towards her sister.

_See, Rebecca? It's me. I'm not going to hurt you._

After a moment more of staring, Rebecca reached forward and carefully ran her hand up her sister's snout, up to her ears. Rachel wagged her tail.

_Thank God. I was afraid she would hate me._

I snorted. _You're her sister. _

_Now, um…how to change back…?_ She mumbled to herself.

I chuckled then phased back and tossed my clothes back on. Jacob shifted a moment later. Rachel sat down, looking annoyed and huffed once. She closed her eyes and breathed evenly. After a moment, her body trembled, then she seemed to snap back into human form like elastic. I tossed her the dress and she slid it back on.

Rebecca and Solomon stared at us.

Back inside the living room, we told them the truth of the last seven years. The Cullens, the first wolves, what really happened with Sam, a brief overview of the fighting that went on, about Paul, then we glossed over the details of the following years, the werewolves, telling only enough so they'd understand my five surrogate children and how Sash came into my life, Paul's death, and told about the battle, Embry's death, and what we were doing now.

When we were done, Rebecca was trembling. Not a pre-phase shake, but fear.

"I'm one, too, aren't I?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"Yeah, probably." Rachel said. "I mean, if _I'm _one…you probably are too."

"It was supposed to be guys only." I said. "I kind of…broke that. We've correlated data in the past about the five known females in our pack…and well all had traumatic or emotionally hard events occur in the months before our first shift, plus the vampire presence that triggers the genes to begin with."

"Seeing Paul like that…it reminded me of Mom." Rachel said. "And…I was ready to be happy with him. _So_ ready." She started to shake as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Rachel!" Jacob barked, his voice laced with the authority of the Alpha. "Stop it, now!"

Rachel froze mid-shudder and gave her head a small shake. "Right. Sorry."

"Anyway," I said. "I lost Sam, she lost Paul. There was a girl named Erin in the pack for a few months and her parents had just been divorced. Rea and Lily had just lost their grandmother in a car accident. So, emotional trauma seems like a key factor for females."

"If the Cullens had been around when Mom died," Jacob said. "I think you and Rachel would've shifted then."

Rebecca swallowed. "And now?"

"You might be safe," I said. "Hawaii isn't exactly a hotspot for vampires, but you never know, and you guys do travel sometimes for his competitions. We just wanted to warn you, just in case, and so you'd know and wouldn't get caught."

She nodded. "So…no guarantee that I'll _ever _shift, right?"

"But also, keep in mind; none of us were really _near_ vampires before shifting, except Rachel." Jacob said. "She was _there_, just a few feet from them, and knew Paul was in trouble. She was probably going through the pre-wolf changes in that hour that usually take a few weeks, at least, for everyone else."

"So if a vampire shows up, gets really close to Rebecca and me, then she might go all furry?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Don't blame us, Solomon." I added angrily when I saw it on his face. "We have no control over this. We're just _warning _you. Notice how there are no vampires with us today? We're not _trying _to make Rebecca shift. If anything, we're trying to make sure she doesn't. We don't want to risk her safety."

"Safety would be moving back up to La Push since you know what can happen." Sash said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"But I know how you feel about that." Rachel said. "So we're just going to tell you the warning signs of an impending shift, what vampires smell and look like, and all the stuff. And you're to call Sam Uley immediately if you feel any of those symptoms."

"And then we're going to hit the beach." Foxglove said.

"Yes," I agreed. "Then we'll go the beach."

* * *

><p><strong>Becca<strong>

The last of the memories trickle past me.

Alice was terrified. Her vampire promised her she would be safe, that he'd be there for her when she woke up. He held her close as they made their grand escape from the asylum and into the surrounding woods. Then when they stopped deep within the trees, he whispered that he loved her and then sank his teeth into her neck.

And that's where I end the stream. The memories of her Change would be confusing anyway. Remembering herself forget. The pain. The sounds of battle around her, her friend being murdered by the tracker…

_Stay._ I command to the remaining memories. They cower away from me and I close up the barrier between her conscious and subconscious. I zip up and out of her subconscious, into the conscious where her mind is whirling, trying to process everything.

I open my eyes and take a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and pull my hands away.

I blink.

We have an audience. Every last one of the Cullens is in the room. Jasper still sits beside his mate. He looks at me with clear anguish in his eyes. "Is it over?" he asks, just as Alice opens her eyes. I nod, wondering how long it took.

Alice stares at me for a long moment then she starts to sob. I try to keep my face in a cool professional mask. Most people cry first thing after 'waking up' from their memories. But Alice, she's so tiny and helpless. It seems wrong to see her cry. Jasper scoops her into his arms and cradles her to his chest like a child.

I stand and face the Cullens. What will they do, I wonder? I did this with full consent of Alice. I look at their mind reader, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. He seems completely and utterly…stunned. He must have been watching. I hurl the memory of Alice and Jasper giving consent in his direction. Edward blinks and turns his head to me.

_Don't forget, mind reader._ I think.

He nods then looks back at Alice who's still crying. Jasper gives me a look that asks _how could you do this to her?_

"I did warn you." I say softly then I exit the den.

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie<strong>

Abigail is only about twenty years younger than me and she's a few inches taller. Her hair is red, but much darker than mine, and she's got dark green eyes. Chale's a little older than both of us, brown-haired with blonde streaks, and gray eyed.

They both stare at me, shocked, for a long minute. I stare back, wondering if this was a good idea after all.

Finally, Abigail says, "You?"

I blink.

"_You _are our teacher?"

I nod. "Yup."

"But you are a vampire!"

I gasp. "I am? Are you serious?" I turn to look at Kane who's sitting on a rock nearby, watching us. "Kane, did you hear? I'm a vampire! Did you know that?"

He raises his eyebrows. "You're a vampire? Why didn't you tell me? These are the kind of things I need to know, Ellie!" He throws his hands up with a loud sigh.

"Hey, don't get mad at me! I had no idea!"

"Eheheh," Abigail frowns and puts her hands on her hips. "You two are hilarious."

Kane grins. "Thanks. We're here till Friday." And he tips his non-existent hat to her.

I smile at her. "Yes I am well aware that I am a vampire. I'm also well aware that you two are telekinetic werewolves with very little control over your powers even though you've had them going on two hundred years now."

Abigail's cheeks flame. "It isdifficult."

"Only because you don't know what you're doing." I say. "I do. That's why Arlin asked me to teach you. He thinks, and after looking at the records they have here, I agree with him, that I am, or was, a _Tekab._"

"But you are a vampire." Abigail says.

"I wasn't always." I remind her. "I was human once. A human with some werewolf blood in her because I'm able to dance to your music and I'm able to remember some of your language."

Abigail frowns, still not convinced.

"Abigail, I'm sure you checked those records they keep here once or twice in your life, especially when you discovered what you were. Now, in your reading, you surely noticed that the two last known _Tekabn_ died around the same time. Didn't you ever wonder why you were born twenty years after Chale, knowing you weren't the first girl born in that time."

Abigail nods. "I did…but…"

"I was born not long after the last one's death. You were born within the year after I became a vampire. The timing fits."

"But you are a _vampire._" Abigail repeats, looking a little scared.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I put my hands on my head. "We've already established that I'm a vampire!"

"It should not be possible." She says. "For you to be one of us and…a vampire."

"I believe," Chale says, speaking for the first time. "That Abigail is also worried that you mean us harm."

I scowl. "Didn't I just risk my ass to help you guys? I'm not going to hurt anybody. Jesus. I do have morals, you know. Look, if you don't want my help, then fine! I'll go tell Arlin. But think about it. I've got the power, and so do you. I can control it, you _can't._ If I leave now, I'm not coming back. You can learn how on your own without help and when one of you dies, the other can train the successor without any knowledge. Make up your mind."

The two werewolves switch between looking at me and at each other but say nothing. After eighty-five seconds of this, I turn to Kane. "Well, looks like we're leaving then."

He nods and hops off the rock as I walk toward him.

"Wait." Abigail says. I smile to myself then turn around and raise my eyebrows. Abigail takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Alright. We will do it."

Chale nods.

I smile. "Great." I walk back over to them. "Well, let's get started then. First things first." I point behind them to one of the stalls. "See those three cups the vendor has set out? Knock one over. Abigail, you first."

She gives me a scathing look. "That is easy to do."

I smile. "Then you'll have no trouble doing it now. Go on."

Abigail sighs and raises her hand. She curls her fingers a bit as if she's grabbing it, then tilts her hand to the side. The cut falls. Chale does the exact same thing and I sigh. They're trying to use the exact motions. No wonder they're getting nowhere. I shake my head and Abigail frowns.

"What? We tipped them over."

For an answer, I hold up my hand so they can see exactly what I do.

I flick my pointer finger the tiniest bit.

The cup falls over.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan "Foxglove" Wheatley<strong>

I knock on the door. After, a moment, my mother answers. Her eyes flip wide when she sees me. "Megan!"

"I know, I know, I said the full moon," I blurt out, "but we got done quicker than I thought so I came now. I hope that's alright—emff!"

She sweeps me into a hug and it takes me a second to realize she's _crying_. "I've been so worried about you, Megan." Mom whispers.

Someone clears their throat and Mom lifts her head. "Who are…?"

"Mom, this Hawthorn." I gesture to him and he smiles. "And this is Leah, Sash, and Blythe. Remember what I told you about being a werewolf…? Well, these guys are werewolves, too. Well, except for Blythe."

Mom swallows, her eyes flicking between all of us. "Come inside." She says. "I…guess we have a lot to talk about."

Yeah. We do.

* * *

><p><strong>Eheeeheeeeehh. I loved this! I had so much fun adding in all these little ideas and things I wasn't able to before.<strong>

**Next to be worked on: Daughter of the Pack. **

**Fav/review! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
